Lost in Amber Eyes
by Sess-Draco-lover-wannabe
Summary: Rin is now an adult and is having a hard time. She keeps getting lost in her master's amber eyes. Updated sorry bout the wait.i have it reposted as a better story. same title different plot.
1. 1

**Lost In Amber Eyes**

Sesshomaru paced around his study, pondering on what to do. . He had raised her since she was a child. It had been ten years since she had encountered him in the forest. What a fateful day that had been. He threw a book at the wall. He just didn't understand how Rin could be angry with him. He had saved her from being taken advantage of by many of his male servants.

It was her time of heat and her scent drove every male youkai within miles to the walls, including him. This month her scent was especially tantalizing and his instincts just couldn't take it anymore. He had kissed her sweet virgin lips and it was all he could do to control himself, when his inu-youkai instincts were crying out for him to take her sweet virginity. Once he had gained control over himself, he had locked her in her room.

He had had to lock her in her room and seal himself out in order to keep her safe.

She had been screaming at him to let her out. She had kept asking what she had done wrong. He had told her that this was for her protection, and that she had done nothing wrong. He had left her then and went to his room. He expected her to obey him and stay in her room. He knew perfectly well that she could get out if she wanted to, but he expected her to stay there. He was perfectly surprised, you see, when his retainer, Jaken, informed him that Rin was missing.

"Milord your humble servant bids to inform you that the young girl, Rin, is not in her chambers. Furthermore, Milord, she is not anywhere in the castle or on the grounds. This Jaken is also displeased to inform you that Ah-un is gone as well. It is my suspicion th― WAH" Jaken was cut off as Sesshomaru ran over him and outside the castle. He sniffed the air and transformed into a ball of light. He had to find her. She was in danger at every possible moment.

"Come on Ah-un, just a little farther, we have to reach a clearing and set up some wards by nightfall."

Rin had had to run away. She loved her Lord, but he was just too much. She had always wanted him to kiss her, had always dreamt of that moment. But then he had pushed her away. Had locked her away. He always did that every time he let something affectionate slip from him. She couldn't handle it anymore she needed to separate herself from him for awhile. She needed her space. She was sixteen after all.

"Go ahead and land, Ah-un." she said as she spotted a nice clearing by a hot spring.

Once she landed she unloaded Ah-un and sent him off to graze in a nearby field. As she was setting up her seals to keep out unwanted demons, she heard a noise. All at once all of her defense training came into affect as she drew her sword and faced the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" She asked as she set up a protective shield around her. She edged closer to the source and shrieked as a squirrel came scampering out of the darkness. She laughed at herself and turned around, only to walk into something smooth and hard. She gasped as she became lost in his amber eyes.

"Rin"


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? I wish!**

**Just so you know, Sesshomaru's arm regenerated completely five years prior to this story. I think I'll mention it in later chapters, but I'm not sure.**

**Translations:**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu- good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

_**Last Time:**_

_**"Who's there?" She asked as she set up a protective shield around her. She edged closer to the source and shrieked as a squirrel came scampering out of the darkness. She laughed at herself and turned around, only to walk into something smooth and hard. She gasped as she became lost in his amber eyes.**_

_**"Rin"**_

Rin snapped back into reality and backed away from Sesshomaru.

"Sumimasen, Sesshomaru-sama."she said as she turned to collect her things. She hugged her arms against the harsh weather and coughed.

"Rin, you are ill. You must return to the castle." Sesshomaru's usually stoic expression held just the tiniest bit of concern that only she would catch. She smiled at him and turned away.

"It's just a small cough, Sesshomaru-sama. This Rin just needs a warm bath. That's all this Rin came out here to do anyway. You did not have to come and get her. She can protect herself, you know." Rin replied in her most polite way, while still managing to damage his male ego.

"Rin, do not lie to me. This Sesshomaru knows that you did not come out here to bathe There are plenty of Youkai-free hot springs around the castle that are much bigger than the one you have picked here." He replied smoothly. He knew how to play her little games. She had been playing them since the beginning of her teenage years after all.

" This Rin insists that she truly only came out this far away from the castle to bathe and have a little peace. The hot springs around the castle always have at least one person around them. I wished to bathe in a more secluded area, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied back, still in her annoyingly calm manner.

" Very well, Rin, if you insist on bathing out here, then this Sesshomaru shall just have to join you. He cannot protect you from such a great distance away if you are bathing. Gather your kimono's and bathing tools, Rin. We are going to bathe together." He had caught her off-guard with that one and even now he could see her face glowing bright red in the moonlight. He expected her to give in and go back to the castle. But she didn't.

" Very well, Sesshomaru-sama. If it is your wish to bathe with this Rin, then so be it. She will have to gather Ah-un from the field and meet you at the hot spring when she has Ah-un settled."

Rin replied as best she could with her breathing suddenly labored and her face still beet red. Sesshomaru could practically feel the heat radiating from her face from two yards away from her.

Sesshomaru turned his back on her and headed towards the hot spring as she went to gather Ah-un.

Five minutes later.

Rin entered the cozy little clearing to find Sesshomaru already in the water waiting for her. She stared at his glistening, wet form and felt a warmth between her thighs. Sesshomaru smelt it and did his best to hide his growing arousal at her sickly-sweet musk.

"Rin, maybe you should enter the water, instead of staring at it, as it was your wish to come all the way out here to bathe." He flashed a rare smirk at her and turned away as she undressed and entered the water. He turned back around as soon as he heard the splash which meant she was under the water. He gazed at her appraisingly under the water. Her smooth virgin body crying for him to take her. Most of her body was covered in water, but the outline of her smooth curves and round breasts were still clearly visible beneath the water.

He looked up at her face and found her blushing as she turned away from him.

He took this opportunity to gather up a cloth and move closer to her. If she insisted on ignoring him, then he would just have to teach her the hard way to not turn her back on him.

He moved stealthily closer to her and was faced with her back as she visibly stiffened. He slowly moved the cloth over her back as she jumped and went under the water a bit.

"Rin"

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"she spluttered.

"Relax, this Sesshomaru is not going to bite you. . .hard." He saw her visibly relax, then stiffen again.

"What do you mean by bite me. . .hard, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked timidly.

" This Sesshomaru means that you are to become his mate. Once this Sesshomaru marks you, you will live as long as he does. Do you wish this, my Rin?"

It took her a moment to reply, but she finally turned to face him and gave him a dazzling smile. She seemed rather dazed.

" H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, this Rin has wished it for very long, milord ." She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

He gazed down at her as she became lost in his amber eyes.

K, thanx for the reviews from:

mikkey hodge

LOTR elven freak

sesshomaruhasafluffytail

Heres ur update!

I should have a new chapter up every day, but I'm not sure.

P.S. there won't b 2 many flashbacks cuz they sorta bore me. There's gonna be a coupla lemons so uh yah uh BYE!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha. Too bad I don't own him.**

**Just so you know I sort of messed up in the beginning and I meant that she was in "heat" and not on her period. Sorry.**

**Translations:**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu- good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

"**_Relax; this Sesshomaru is not going to bite you . . . hard." . . . _**

"_**What do you mean by bite me . . . hard, Sesshomaru-sama?"**_

"**_This Sesshomaru means that you are to become his mate" he wrapped his arms around her._**

_**He gazed down at her as she became lost in his amber eyes.**_

"Rin. . ."

She couldn't believe it. She was going to be his mate. She was going to be Lady of the Western Lands. She was going to be his . . . lover.

That thought right there was enough to make her swoon in his arms (which were becoming increasingly comfortable as he held her closer) but she held her composure and ignored her more vivid pictures of she and Sesshomaru doing the things that lovers do.

She blushed and looked up at him, only to find him gazing back down at her. She realized that he had been trying to get her attention and failing for a while now, causing him to become increasingly flustered (though you wouldn't know it by his stoic expression).

"Rin, are you going to continue to ignore this Sesshomaru? Must I spank you?" He was only half joking. He really wanted to spank her.

"This Rin thinks it would be highly inappropriate for you to spank her without being her mate first." She giggled and playfully hit him on the arm.

"This Sesshomaru wishes you to speak to him without his title. Speak to him like a Lady. The same will hold for this Sesshomaru if you wish it." He was solemn as he spoke it, wanting her approval like a precocious little puppy.

She giggled up at him and swam away slightly, willing him to chase her.

"Alright milor-uh-Sesshomaru. Now about this spanking you wish to give me." She swam away from him still and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Rin, I do not wish to spank you, but I think it is highly necessary for your behavior towards myself." He put on a ridiculously serious demeanor, despite his obvious amusement. He would play along . . . for now.

"Why, Sesshomaru, if you really wish to spank me, you'll have to catch me first. I do not think I would like to be spanked." She smirked mischievously at that. She knew perfectly well that Sesshomaru was only in the water for her sake. She knew he hated to get his hair wet.

"My Rin, do you honestly think that I cannot catch my mate-to-be? I shall catch you and do more than spank you When I'm finished, you will not even be able to feel your legs." He flashed a rare smirk as she stayed there, motionless and in complete shock.

She temporarily lost herself and sank beneath the water. It gave Sesshomaru time to sneak over behind her. She was prepared for him. When he was right behind her, she launched herself to the surface of the water, causing a gigantic splash and giving Sir Fluffy a mouthful of water. His hair was soaked and she accomplished what she wanted.

She wasn't prepared, therefore, when he launched himself at her and locked her lips in a heated kiss. This kiss immediately sent a shiver down her spine and set fire to her loins. She was at the point where she wished that he would just take her.

Sesshomaru felt much the same way she did. The only difference was that her arousal was so strong that he could smell it through the water. His throbbing heat was starting to throb from lack of attention. He needed her, wanted her, craved her. He even . . . loved her. He stiffened when he felt her hand slowly travel down his navel and trail closer to his throbbing member.

He broke the kiss. "Rin we must wait until we are at the castle."

"Now" she whispered in a husky voice.

"Rin, I have to take you in the traditional Inu-youkai way, which means we have to be on solid ground. Unless you wish me to take you out here for all to see, I suggest we get back to the castle." She blushed and (picture anime, her falling over) went to gather her clothes.

"H-hai, Sesshomaru, we will wait until we are at the castle. But don't wait too long, I'm rather impatient."

"I can tell"

They set off for the castle on Ah-un, Rin trying and failing to seduce Sesshomaru.

Well, wad ya think? Is it good? I wanted to kinda give it a twist.

Thanx for all the reviews. Yes there is gonna b a lemon.


	4. 4

**Just so you know I sort of messed up in the beginning and I meant that she was in "heat" and not on her period. Sorry.**

**Translations:**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu- good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

"_**Rin, I have to take you in the traditional Inu-youkai way, which means we have to be on solid ground. Unless you wish me to take you out here for all to see, I suggest we get back to the castle." She blushed and (picture anime, her falling over) went to gather her clothes.**_

"_**H-hai, Sesshomaru, we will wait until we are at the castle. But don't wait too long, I'm rather impatient."**_

"_**I can tell"**_

_**They set off for the castle on Ah-un, Rin trying and failing to seduce Sesshomaru**_

Once they were back at the castle, Rin hurried up to her room.

"Rin, I thought you were impatient to start. Why are you in there?" He asked curiously.

She blushed and slid her door shut." Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I have to get ready! What am I going to wear?" She sounded truly worried.

Sesshomaru sounded annoyed, but he was actually highly amused.

"Rin you're not going to be wearing anything, that's the object of you being _naked_.

I'm coming in now."

He opened the door to find Rin's naked butt peeking out from behind her wardrobe door. His member swelled vastly as the hentai images of himself and Rin in all positions crammed themselves into his head.

"What did you say, my lord? I couldn't hear you." She knew perfectly well that he wanted her, but she wanted to make him wait a while longer, even though she wanted him just as badly. She looked over her wardrobe door to find Sesshomaru standing there, obviously glaring at her butt. She screamed for him to get out, but he could smell the spike in her scent. Her arousal only made him want her more. He took a step closer.

She blushed a deep red and tried to find something to cover herself with, but before she could get anything within her grasp, he was in front of her, crushing her to him.

She gasped as she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach. He smiled down at her. She shivered.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Rin? Can you feel it? Do you know what it is?" He could see her face redden still, as if it would catch fire at any moment. He snickered as she halfheartedly tried to pull away.

"Is my Rin embarrassed? Does she think it is funny to tease her lord? Tell me Rin, do you want me? Do you want me to fill your virgin womb with my seed? Do you wish me to fuck you senseless, wish me to fill you until you are ready to burst with my seed?"

She gazed at him in horror. She knew he was desperate, but he couldn't have been that desperate. Surely a drop-dead-never-had-a-heart-in-my-life-I-think-I'm-so-gorgeous- guy like him never had a problem getting the ladies. Apparently he did because he was looking at her with a starved expression on his face. She felt pity for him. That is, before he squeezed her a little and brought her back to reality. She realized he was saying something.

"Rin, ANSWER ME."

She thought back to his earlier questions and thought it best to answer him before he went on a sex-spree.

"H-hai, my lord." She whispered cautiously as his eyes were blood red.

"Hai what, my little Rin." He whispered back, loosening his grip a little on her.

"I wish you ttt-to um, do all of the above?" She offered.

"More Rin, specifically I need you to repeat what I said."

"I wish you to fuck me senseless, my lord." She whispered, her face almost bleeding red. He smiled and wrapped his tail around her while he carried her bridle style.

"Where are we going, my lord?" Rin asked, still a little scared of Sesshomaru.

"To my chambers" was all she got in reply. Her mouth went dry as she thought about the enormous bed in her master's chambers. She felt that gnawing need in her core and knew she wanted him. She looked at him to see him snicker at her. She got even more scared because her lord was acting very uncharacteristically of himself.

He didn't say anything, but Rin felt a hand travel slowly between her legs. She gasped as a clawed finger came in contact with her core. She writhed and moaned as Sesshomaru teased and pinched the little cluster of nerves. She was almost to her climax when she was placed on a bed. She looked around to find herself in Sesshomaru's room, on his bed, with him gazing over her body like a lovesick puppy.

Sesshomaru was taking in her every curve. She had a few scars on her stomach and thighs, but they made her look more beautiful. Her hair was spread out beneath her body like a fan and she still glistened from sweat from his contact with her. Her hazel-colored eyes were gazing intensely at him as he raked his eyes over her body.

Her breasts were not too big, but not to small. He noted that they fit perfectly with his hands. His eyes traveled lower to her nether region, where that sweet musky scent was coming from. Where, beneath the chocolate colored curls, lay insurmountable pleasure that smelled of honey and jasmine. He noted how she blushed when his eyes traveled that low, how she tried to cover herself as best as she could.

"My Rin, I have seen your body before. Do not be afraid of my gaze. It appraises you, my Rin. I however wish to take my search of your body further. May I?" He gestured towards her body with his hand. She looked at him in a "What the hell are you doing" face, but let him pass. He nodded slightly and unclothed himself before her.

She gazed in horror at his massive length and gasped "My lord, it is **_so_** big! Will it fit?" She struggled to gain her composure. She was feeding his ego and making him uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. He couldn't believe her _very_ blunt question. He scowled as he looked down at himself.

He hadn't thought of that. Would he hurt her? He then looked up to find her trying to contain her laughter.

"Rin, it will fit. You must stop teasing me; I may just decide to get rough." He managed to get out before he pounced on her and kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly by wrapping her legs and arms around him and pulling him closer.

He bit her and pushed his tongue through her lips as she gasped at the unexpected bite. She moaned as he explored the cavern of her mouth, sucking on her tongue and lapping at the recesses of her mouth.

He disconnected their lips and traveled lower to her neck, receiving an even louder moan and a giggle as he found one of her ticklish spots. He sucked at that for a moment before he found the place where he was going to mark her. He looked up into her face and saw no hesitation in her eyes. What he saw was longing.

She nodded slightly and he laved the spot with his tongue. He grasped her hips firmly and gently bit down. He heard her gasp and the rustling of wind as her blood poured from her wound. He gently lay down beside her.

"Rin, mark me in the exact place I marked you." He whispered urgently.

"H-hai Sesshomaru." She whispered as she bent over him. He moaned as her dusky nipples grazed his hard chest. He purred at her and she giggled as she bit him . . . hard. He winced.

"Why did you bite me so hard?"

"I had to get you back for threatening to spank me."

"Oh." He then gently grabbed her and placed her wound directly over his. This caused the wind to rattle the windows with its force. Rin looked up at them worriedly. She then looked down at herself as she and Sesshomaru glowed with a faint golden light. The glowing became more intense as their wounds seemed to be sown together.

"Calm down, Rin, you are shaking. It will be alright. The spirits are just deciding on what symbols to give us as mates. It will not hurt." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap. He covered her with his body and kept her protected from the raging winds. She cuddled close to him and wrapped her arms around his tail as he wrapped his arms and tail around her. They fell asleep like that, soothed by the golden energy emanating from the golden light.

When they awoke, they were curled in each other's arms. Each of them had a symbol on the place where their mark was, as well as a bite mark beneath it.

Sesshomaru's symbol was the spiral of potential energy. It also meant seed of life or seed of the universe. Rin's symbol was the symbol for a rare gift. They were both equally happy with their symbols. They lay in eachother's arms thinking of themselves as mates when they both realized they were naked. They both saw the other's arousal's and knew what they were thinking. Rin got up on her hands and knees and waited for Sesshomaru to get behind her.

888888888888888

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm evil. I know BIGGG cliffy.

anyway thanx for the reveiws. next chappy up tommorrow. I just figured out that it took 24hrs to upload.


	5. 5

**SLL: Fluffy, do I own you?**

**Fluffy: NO and if you insist on calling me fluffy, I will have to hurt you.**

**SLL: But Fluffy, I will make you bald in this story if you try to kill me.**

**Fluffy: No you wouldn't, you love my hair. Get on with the story mortal.**

**Translations:**

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**_They lay in each other's arms thinking of themselves as mates when they both realized they were naked. They both saw the other's arousals and knew what they were thinking. Rin got up on her hands and knees and waited for Sesshomaru to get behind her._**

Sesshomaru sat there, stunned. He knew she wanted it, but he didn't know she knew what to do. Nor did he know that she would be so forward about it. But here she was with her ass in his face and his instincts crying out for him to take her. Instead of taking her, curiosity got the best of him and he asked her a question.

"Rin, how do you know what to do?" She looked up at him sheepishly and went bright red.

"Um . . . well . . . you see . . . Kumiko and I . . . um . . . talk about these things in detail and she told me some of her encounters with inu-youkai males." Kumiko was Rin's companion. She had served Rin since she was a child. "I um was only doing what you told me to. You said you had to take me in the inu-youkai way, so―" She was cut off as Sesshomaru crawled beneath her and grabbed her lips in a scorching kiss. As they were kissing he grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that she was beneath him. He caressed her cheek and moved his hands lower towards her breasts as he fondled them ever so carefully.

His calculations were correct, for her breasts were the perfect size for his hands. He teased and twisted her nipples until they were hard and red beneath his expert fingers. She was writhing beneath him, moaning. Her moans were like music to his sex-starved ears. Having a child around for ten years really put a damper on his sex life.

_Not anymore_, He thought, _I have Rin as my mate now, and she would never deny me_.

He broke their kiss and moved lower, down her neck, kissing and licking her. He stopped at her mark and paid special attention to it. He gently nibbled and licked at it. She arched her back against him as she moaned even more. Her hands found his ears and she rubbed them gently. She heard a deep rumbling come from within his chest and looked at him to find his eyes closed in pleasure. She felt his hands move lower down her hips, towards her center.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy and grabbed fistfuls of his soft hair as his lips followed his hands and found their way to her core. She bucked against him as she moaned louder. He nibbled and sucked at her core, earning him another moan. He slipped a finger into her and pumped it in and out. Her cries became louder. He slipped another in. She convulsed tightly and he felt her walls close in around his fingers as she cried out louder and spilt all over him. He cleaned both of themselves off with his tongue as she gripped his hair tighter.

When he was finished he licked his lips, still able to taste her sweet juice on them, and kissed her passionately grabbing handfuls of her hair as she gripped his shoulders wildly. His hand found hers and they continued to cling to each other, each glistening with sweat.

Rin was the first to speak. "I am ready for you, my lord. Take me."

He nodded and helped her to her knees, as her legs were still shaking. She turned her back to him and bent over, ass in his face again. He kissed both of her cheeks and then gently slid his tongue along her slit, to make sure she was nice and ready for him. She gasped as she felt his massive length against her opening. He pushed into her slowly and stopped when he felt her virgin barrier. He pulled out of her and said "Rin this will hurt . . . but only for a moment."

He thrust into her with enough force to break her barrier. She gasped at the tearing coming from within her; tears came to her eyes as she cried out.

Sesshomaru draped his body over her and stroked her hair as he felt her virgin's blood trickle out of her opening. She quieted down and wiggled around a bit to show that she had adjusted. He pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until they worked as one. She bucked into him as he pumped into her. They cried out together, and moaned together, each gaining insurmountable pleasure from the other.

Sesshomaru draped his body over Rin's and held her close as he continued to pump in and out of her. He ran his hands over her breasts, butt, and every curve of her body, wanting to remember this moment forever. He kissed her neck lightly and reached for her lips. They cried into each other's lips as they reached their place of ecstasy together. They continued to go like that all night, Sesshomaru keeping to his promise to fuck her senseless. When he couldn't go any longer (and it was dawn), he stayed inside her for a moment longer before he gently pulled out of Rin. He lay down and pulled her with him, wrapping her in his tail and pulling her close.

She smiled at him and whispered "I love you, Sesshomaru." She then fell asleep from exhaustion, but not before she could hear Sesshomaru's response.

"Aijin, your mark fits you. You truly are a rare gift and I love you. There will be no other like you. You are mine forever. Now sleep, aijin." He whispered back, all of his emotions showing in his eyes. She smiled sleepily at him and drifted into happy dreams of her life ahead of her. He smiled down at her and soon fell asleep with Rin wrapped in his arms.

888888888

WOW! I love this lemon! Don't you? RR onegai! Arigato for the reviews, everyone.

Next chappy up tomorrow.


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah. . . **

**Translations:**

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**Nani: what**

**Neko-youkai: cat demon**

"**_I love you, Sesshomaru."_**

"**_Aijin, your mark fits you. You truly are a rare gift and I love you. There will be no other like you. You are mine forever. Now sleep, aijin." He whispered back, all of his emotions showing in his eyes. She smiled sleepily at him and drifted into happy dreams of her life ahead of her. He smiled down at her and soon fell asleep with Rin wrapped in his arms._**

_**8888888**_

Rin awoke to find herself in a strange room with sparse, but elegant furnishings and decorations. She tried to sit up, but felt a soreness between her thighs. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her as she looked around for Sesshomaru. She spotted him at the balcony and tried to find a yukata or something to cover herself with. She decided on the silk sheet and tried to climb out of the giant bed. When she tried to stand, she found that she couldn't as she toppled over. Rin awaited the impact, but it never came. Instead of the floor caressing her, Sesshomaru was caressing her, but a lot gentler.

"Sesshomaru . . ." Rin gasped as he gently picked her up and put her back on the futon. He lay down next to her and pulled her close.

"Ohaya gozaimasu, Aijin, it appears that your legs cannot hold you at the moment. Did I hurt you last night? How are you feeling?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be able to get over it for a price." She replied slyly.

"Oh, and what would that price be? I kept my promise to fuck you senseless." He said with curiosity, but his eyes still held that glimmer of humor.

"I wish you to help me to the bath, that's all." She cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Would this involve bathing with you again, aijin?"

"Maybe, we'll see. But first I need you to help me walk, if it's still possible. I think you may have rendered me unable to walk again, my lord. You're going to have to carry me everywhere from now on." She sounded forlorn but there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"My pleasure." He stood, picked her up and carried her all the way across the castle grounds to the bathhouse. Once there, he unclothed her and then unclothed himself. He then set her on one of the marble benches in the pristine water of the giant bath.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? I was merely requesting your assistance into the bath; I was not asking you to bathe with me, my lord." She couldn't help but suppress a giggle at his shocked features.

"Rin, you cannot stand, how are you going to bathe yourself thoroughly? I am merely here to offer my assistance. However, if you do not need it then I will be on my way." He redressed and walked towards the door.

"Oh is that all you wanted?" she paused "Very well, I wish you to accompany me into the bath. I do need your assistance, my lord." She looked at him with her adorable puppy-dog eyes and he just couldn't resist (he wouldn't have resisted anyway). He unclothed himself again and all but pounced on her lips as he joined her. She eagerly returned his kiss with much fervor. His hand slipped down her side and to her breasts as she moaned into his mouth.

88888888888888888888888

"Aijin, I do not think you will be able to walk for a week from our recent excursion." Sesshomaru said as he helped her dress.

"Sesshomaru, I won't even be able to sit down let alone stand. You shall just have to carry me everywhere, or heal me with Tenseiga." She suggested thoughtfully as he undressed her again.

"Rin, Tenseiga cannot heal what Ihave done." He kissed and nipped along her shoulders and chest. "But believe me, Aijin, I would not want to change what I have done for the ―" he was cut off by an annoying voice from outside.

"MY LORD, MY LORD! This humble servant asks of your forgiveness! Master, this humble Jaken went to rouse the young ningen brat this morning for her bath to find that— WHAH!" He said as scrambled into the bathhouse to find a half-naked Rin and a naked Sesshomaru standing in each other's embraces.

"My lord? Does this mean Rin is your mate?" Jaken asked before he was severely injured by a large vase thrown at him by Sesshomaru.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru bellowed. Rin had tried her best to cover herself with her yukata, but he had to protect his mate's modesty from the loathsome toad-youkai.

Jaken had shut the screen and was now mumbling apologies as he slipped back into the castle.

"Aijin, I got rid of him. You can undress again." He said as he slipped a hand back into her yukata to cup her breast.

"Hentai! I do not wish to be bedridden for the next month." She gently pulled his lips down for a kiss. "Kami, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Rin . . ."

"It couldn't hurt to stay with you for the rest of the day. I have nothing better to do. I do have one request, though." She peered up at him slyly.

"Hai, what is it?"

"Can we get out of here? I am getting kind of pruney." She redressed and ran out to see if he would run after her. She got all the way to the garden before he tackled her to the ground.

"Little one, must you insist on running? I really do not want to spank you, but I will if I must."

"Sesshomaru, you promised you would spank me last night, but you never did."

He only had one reply to that; spank her.

She yelped and tried to scramble away as he reached for her butt. Instead of spanking her, when he got a hold of her butt he pulled her towards him and grabbed her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Aijin, you did not honestly think that I could ever strike you? Even in play." He said against her lips. She groaned and pulled him closer to her as he grinded his hips into hers.

"Um . . . Sumimasen, I did not mean to disturb you, but I just wanted to know if you would happen to be the Lord of the Western Lands?" A Inu-youkai had appeared before them as they practically started rutting like horny teenagers in the middle of the garden.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his mate and gently helped her up as she gently dusted off her robes, trying to hide her blush.

Sesshomaru straitened his kimono and addressed the Inu-youkai.

"Yes I am the Lord of the Western Lands. This is the newly instated Lady of the Western Lands. What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" Rin bowed and his usual cold demeanor came into affect as he stared coldly at the Inu-youkai. You could say that he was exceptionally angry at being interrupted with his mate. He had wished to rut with her right there in the grass.

The inu-youkai stared back at him with a warm and friendly demeanor. His features matched his demeanor. His hair was a bright blonde, and his eyes were a startling shade of violet. His armor matched his eyes and he had three bright violet stars on his forehead and violet stripes around his wrists and neck. His kimono was a dark green and his tail was blonde as well. He looked no older than fifteen.

"This Kannon's name is Kannon and he is the New Lord of the Eastern Lands. This Kannon's brother, Kane, has recently died in battle along with his son and this Kannon has come to pay his respects to the Lord and new Lady of the Western Lands. This Kannon wishes to make peace between our nations, as his brother was not too kind to others, may Kami rest his soul. This Kannon wishes to invite The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands to his estate for a celebration of coming festival. This Kannon pays his respects and is awaiting a reply." He smiled brightly at them and waited for their answer.

Sesshomaru just stared at him as if he were sizing him up. Finally Rin broke the awkward silence.

"Lord Kannon, would you like to join us for lunch. This Rin is sure it is about that time." She glared at Sesshomaru for a moment for being so rude to their guest and then turned back to Kannon. Sesshomaru spoke before he could reply.

"We shall accept your invitation and shall be there at the equinox. Farewell, Lord Kannon. He then turned his back and picked Rin up so that she didn't have to walk all the way up to the castle.

He spoke once they were back in their chambers. "Rin, I shall not have you disrespecting me in front of other Lords. I cannot risk you getting hurt because of your blind trust." His usually stoic manner had disappeared for the moment, replaced with tender concern for his mate. He took her in his arms.

"Hai, Sesshomaru, I was only trying to show him some hospitality." She said as she snuggled into his warmth.

"It is alright, Rin, but I want you to be on your guard at the festival. You never know when a youkai could lose control around someone as beautiful as you." He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"This reminds me, I must order Jaken to acquire new luxuries for you, as you are my mate now and you only deserve the finest." He called the slimy little toad in as he gently propped Rin up on their bed and crawled in beside her. He pulled her close and Rin blushed when she realized the sheets had been changed. Obviously the servants knew. She couldn't wait to tell Kumiko all about being Lady of the Western Lands. As they were waiting for Jaken to show up, Rin soon fell fast asleep.

Just then Jaken entered to find them kissing and nibbling at one another. It made him sick to hear all of the rumors about how the sick ningen brat was his lord's new mate. He balked at the thought.

"My Lord, you requested this lowly Jaken's presence?" Jaken nearly gagged as his master continued to caress the lowly ningen filth.

"Yes, Jaken, I wish for you to take Ahun and buy the finest of things for your new Lady. Buy the most expensive of clothing, jewelry, and luxuries that can be bought. That is all" Jaken retreated, bowing, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice behind him. "Oh, and Jaken, if these gifts fail to please Lady Rin, you WILL be killed. Now GO." He scowled at the little toad as he left. If the toad screwed up he would pay dearly with his life.

He snuggled close to his mate andand she woke to his tender touch. They were almost immediately naked so that they could enjoy another round of pleasure.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Own my sessy-sama? R u kidding? I WISH!

OK y'all, I know I've taken forever but here's my update. Hope you like it. Hope you found the fanart I was talking about at Well here goes!

"**_This Kannon's name is Kannon and he is the New Lord of the Eastern Lands. This Kannon's brother, Kane, has recently died in battle along with his son and this Kannon has come to pay his respects to the Lord and new Lady of the Western Lands. This Kannon wishes to make peace between our nations, as his brother was not too kind to others, may Kami rest his soul. This Kannon wishes to invite The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands to his estate for a celebration of the coming festival. This Kannon pays his respects and is awaiting a reply." He smiled brightly at them and waited for their answer. . . ._**

"**_We shall accept your invitation and shall be there at the equinox. Farewell, Lord Kannon." Sesshomaru then turned his back and picked Rin up so that she didn't have to walk all the way up to the castle. . . . . _**

**_Jaken, I wish for you to take Ahun and buy the finest of things for your new Lady. Buy the most expensive of clothing, jewelry, and luxuries that can be bought. That is all" Jaken retreated, bowing, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice behind him. "Oh, and Jaken, if these gifts fail to please Lady Rin, you WILL be killed. Now GO." He scowled at the little toad as he left. If the toad screwed up he would pay dearly with his life. . . . ._**

_**He snuggled close to his mate and she woke to his tender touch. They were almost immediately naked so that they could enjoy another round of fucking. . . .**_

When Rin awoke the next day she found herself alone. She wondered why until she saw the position of the sun in the sky. It was after noon. No wonder Sesshomaru wasn't there to help her out of bed. She got up and wobbled over to her yukata, intending to go find her mate, when her best friend, Kumiko came in to assist her. Kumiko laughed at her as she hobbled over to her.

"What are you laughing at? Its not funny! I'm really sore." said Rin as she too laughed.

"If you're sore you should have taken a break in between." Kumiko had to sit down because of her giggles.

Rin scowled " Why don't you try to stop a sex-starved Inu-youkai from ravishing you for long periods of time. Lets see how far you get." She turned and hobbled over to her dresser with as much dignity as she could muster. They both continued to giggle before Kumiko helped Rin pick out a Kimono for the evening .

"So, is he any good? I heard you all night." She burst out laughing again as Rin went bright red.

"He's awesome. I bet he's better than your mate." Kumiko continued to laugh.

"No one is better than Kano when it comes to love-making. Of course I haven't tried Sesshomaru-sama, so I wouldn't know." She giggled again obviously reveling in one of her recent love-makings with Kano. Rin observed her friend curiously. She looked a lot like Kano-Sama. She had long, dark, purple hair and dark green eyes. She had two green stripes on her neck along with her mating mark. Kumiko's build was slim and curvaceous. Her mate had long dark purple hair and dark green eyes. His build was muscular, but not bulky and he had one black stripe above each eyebrow.

Kumiko had been mated for twenty years when Rin had come into her life. Naraku had been defeated and Sesshomaru had just gotten home with his new little human charge. She had been gathering supplies in the kitchen when Rin had skipped in, singing, her hands spilling over with flowers. Later that day Sesshomaru had made Kumiko Rin's nanny and companion. From that time on Rin never left Kumiko's side.

8888888888888

A month later Jaken arrived with Ahun and packs of items. Sesshomaru met him at the gates with Rin. Rin gasped when Jaken landed, for he had brought back the finest of horses for his new Lady. Rin then ripped through all of the packs and found many jeweled combs and brushes, jewelry of every size and value (including an intricately designed silver and gold necklace made of pearls the size of chicken eggs that nearly took off Rin's neck.), silk, and spun gold and silver kimonos that shone like the sun and moon, and of every color imaginable, furs made of every animal in the kingdom, books, pens, paper, instruments, and far-off exotic pets, a

Siberian tiger cub and a baby chinchilla . Rin was so happy that she nearly crushed Jaken when she hugged him. Even Sesshomaru was impressed with Jaken's success. Rin cradled her Chinchilla while Sesshomaru had some servants take Rin's new things to her room. Jaken was being highly rewarded with many days off. Her tiger cub, which she named Gin, was given a field all to herself. Her Kiso horses, one black female and one white male, she named

Kimi (the female) and Yuki (the male). They were also given a private field and private stables. She named her chinchilla Mareo because he was very uncommon. He was put in Rin's garden.

Rin was ecstatic. She had wonderful gifts from her mate, it was the day they were supposed to leave for the Northern lands and, to top it all off, she was pregnant. Rin had found out a few days prior, right after Jaken had arrived, when she started to get sick during the morning hours. She then noticed a small swelling in her abdomen. It was then that she asked Kumiko if she was getting fat. Kumiko burst out laughing at her.

888888888888

"You. . . are. . . not . . . fat. . .!", she said between laughs, trying to catch her breath. " You. . .

are. . . pregnant!" She hugged Rin tightly as Rin became stiff with shock. How could she be pregnant and be showing this early?

"Kumiko, how can I be carrying a child and be showing this early? I thought it took nine months for a baby to be born." She had a genuine look of confusion on her face.

"Rin, Inu-youkai offspring usually only take two months to be born. With your child being a hanyou, it will probably take about four months, give or take a day or two. I suggest you go speak with Sesshomaru-sama if you have questions." She shooed Rin away and went back to her work.

When Rin found him, Sesshomaru told her not to worry and that she should get her things ready for the festival. He had known from the moment she had conceived that she was with child.

_Damn his nose, _she thought, _I'll get him back for not telling me. _

So Rin continued to organize what she wanted to wear in front of the Lords and Ladies of the North, South, and East.She decided on the new kimonos Jaken had brought her. One was an intricately designed gold kimono with a silver and white obi .Another was made of spun gold and

silver and weighed a ton. It took all of Rin's willpower to stand up straight. It was beautiful, though, and Rin thought it was best to wear that on their last day there. They were to spend a month at the Northern Lands and then they were leaving, or so Sesshomaru said. She had the feeling that he didn't want her in crowds for long periods of time. Especially now that they were expecting.

In just a month, she was proclaimed the New Lady of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was her mate, and she was carrying his child. Things sure did move fast. The small swell in her abdomen sure did . It was now very noticeable through her kimonos She was amazed she could still fit in them.

Sesshomaru saw her distress and played the part of perfect husband perfectly.

"You are beautiful. I will always think you are beautiful." He declared solemnly, holding her tightly from behind and resting his chin on her head.

"Of course you have to say that, you're my mate. The other Lords and Ladies won't think so. They'll think I'm a lowly ningen whore. I'm scared, Sesshomaru." She turned around and snuggled closer to him.

"Rin" He lifted her chin in order to meet her gaze. "Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?"

She shook her head.

"Then why do you still question? Ajin, if anyone dares to dishonor you in **any** way, I will see to them personally. I will always protect you, ajin." He kissed her then, and they fell into another night of passion. The next day they left for the Northern Lands and the introduction of the new Lady of the Western Lands.

MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry it took forever. I had writers block. Its weird cuz a dream got rid of it for me.

Did u like the pregnancy thing? It's a fact that dog pregnancies take about two months and, considering Rin's humanity, it would probably take rin 4 months to give birth.

Reveiw!


	8. Problem

Hey guys me again. Um I'm having a bit of trouble with Fluffy so I'll be re-writing the WHOLE story to his liking. He says he is too out of character and that he makes love with more passion than I gave him credit for. Theresore I shall re-write the whole story and I will keep the character names. Thanks, and bye.

Fluffy: Human, bring me more ice for my sake.

SLL: Yes, Fluffy, so long as you make love to me with the passion you speak of.

Fluffy: I shall do no such thing and quit caling me that rediculis nickname.


End file.
